


Monopoly Feud

by apollo_python



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, M/M, Saiouma Day, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_python/pseuds/apollo_python
Summary: “Say, Saihara, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Monopoly?”“Uh.” Shuichi wasn’t particularly sure why Ouma was talking to him. Ever since they exited the killing game, the boy had mostly kept to himself. But it wouldn’t hurt to indulge him. “A four I guess?”“Perfect! Let’s play then,” Ouma said while pulling out the Monopoly board.“I don’t really think four constitutes a ‘perfect.’”“And I don’t really think there are any other board games lying around this God-forsaken hospital, so here we are!”Or: Two idiots argue about their existence over Monopoly.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Monopoly Feud

**Author's Note:**

> Had to reupload this whoops, anyways enjoy my first attempt at fanfic in years :)

“Say, Saihara, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Monopoly?”

“Uh.” Shuichi wasn’t particularly sure why Ouma was talking to him. Ever since they exited the killing game, the boy had mostly kept to himself. But it wouldn’t hurt to indulge him. “A four I guess?”

“Perfect! Let’s play then,” Ouma said while pulling out the Monopoly board.

“I don’t really think four constitutes a ‘perfect.’”

“And I don’t really think there are any other board games lying around this God-forsaken hospital, so here we are!”

Shuichi sat across from him on the cafeteria table. The room had been unspokenly dubbed as the common room for all the patients, but it was empty save for him and Ouma. Most people had therapy, mental and physical, this time of the day.

Ouma unceremoniously dumped the Monopoly money onto the table before choosing the tophat piece for himself.

“Aren’t you supposed to sort the money out first?”

“Well that’s what you’re supposed to do but that sounds like too much work. Perhaps my underling wants to do the task for me?” Ouma pulled his signature grin, but the energy just wasn’t what it used to be. In fact, this was the first time in weeks Shuichi heard the other even allude to his supreme leader persona.

“Am I the underling in this scenario?”

“Ding, ding, ding! Boy detective has done it again.”

Oh, so that’s what this was. Of course Ouma was trying to get under his skin. Shuichi was a fool to think that he was just inviting him for a friendly game of Monopoly.

Rising out of his seat, Shuichi sighed. “Alright, I think I’m just going to go back to-”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were so sensitive about that Mr. Protagonist. My humble apologies.”

A choking silence creeped into Shuichi’s lungs. Why did it always have to end up like this? Why did Ouma constantly try to push his buttons? Why-

“Why are you still playing the antagonist, Ouma?”

Blank. Ouma’s face went blank. The abyss that he slipped into whenever things became too much.

He gave a dry laugh before replying, “Because that’s what we were designed to do silly! Don’t tell me you forgot about that grand plot twist”

Shuichi shifted from foot to foot. He was still standing, with his legs awkwardly trapped between the bench and table. “We aren’t in the killing game anymore, you don’t need to be like this anymore.”

“Be like what, Shuichi, myself? It’s not my fault I was written so one-dimensionally is it? I mean we all were, none of us have a chance of surviving in the real world, we were never meant to. For fucks sake, it’d be easier if we had just died in there.”

“Ouma!” Shuichi shouted.

“What, are you going to tell me that I’m wrong? I’m a lunatic who can’t stop lying, Harukawa’s backstory sounds like it was written by some emotionally unstable middle schooler, Miu can’t stop moaning to save her life, and Akamatsu speaks exclusively in piano references! I mean Christ, the only ‘normal’ one here would be you and that’s just because you were written to be boring enough for the audience to project themselves onto!” Kokichi grew more erratic during his monologue, his voice cracked and spit flew out of his mouth.

Pressure built up in his forehead and his palms kept sweating. The worst part is that Ouma was right, Shuichi couldn’t even deny how abnormal his “class” was. He could see it every time the doctors and nurses would talk to them and just how out of place they seemed. In the killing game, everybody’s exaggerated personalities worked; but in the real world, they just sounded crazy.

They were spectacles, and that’s all they ever would be.

But, “That doesn’t mean we need to push everyone away. Why not try and actually connect with the people who are like us, the others from the killing game?”

“Well that should be obvious.” Ouma snorted. “They hate me! I thought you were supposed to be our resident genius.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s because you just push them away.”

“Or because I killed- no, not just that- I tormented you all.”

“And you’re still holding onto that now.”

“Because that’s who I am, isn’t it? Now stop standing, it makes it look like you’re lecturing me.”  
“So do you want me to leave?”

Ouma went silent and fiddled with the top hat piece.

“Ouma, why did you ask me to play Monopoly in the first place?”

“Well because I was just so lonely, I couldn’t stop thinking about being crushed to death with a hydraulic press at all. Of course, that’s just a lie,” he said solemnly. The boy stared blankly at the table top.

“You know that gets less effective the more you say it?”

“Yeah.”

The silence once again settled over the room like a heavy fog.

This was a bad idea. A stupid idea. But maybe Shuichi was tired of having to be the resident genius, Ouma’s words not his. Shuichi sat back down on the bench, his knees letting out an uncomfortable cracking noise as he did. Curse his hospital bed ridden body.

“I’ll take the thimble.”

Ouma looked startled before snapping back into one of his many masks. “Yeah, you seem like a thimble guy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, detet-” Ouma’s mouth snapped shut before he could finish his sentence.

“It’s okay.”

“What’s okay? I didn’t say anything, you’re so silly Saihara!” Ouma giggled while handing over the thimble piece.

Ouma was still Ouma. However, it seemed like this Ouma was more willing to let himself be figured out. Shuichi wouldn’t call this an improved Ouma, maybe a just more emotionally damaged one. But still, what else did he have to do in this hospital? And Ouma was right, in a way, the only people this messed up group had was each other. He didn’t want anyone being left behind.

Thus, their nightly board game tradition commenced.


End file.
